The Way it Should Be
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: When Adam touched the skull, it's power removed the Elixir. Will Adam and Cassie finally be able to be together? Will they find out the curse is fake? Set during the end of 1x22 –Cassie/Adam- ONESHOT


_**A/N: Hey guys! This ideas been stuck in my head for a while now and I just had to write it! I'm still annoyed about the cancellation of The Secret Circle! How could they cancel it? It's one of the best shows on TV! Anyways, I'm still upset that there was no Cadam in the finale and I'd like to thank **_flower gettin' lady _**for giving me the starting point of this story! This is sort of a missing scene from the end of the finale!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! :)**_

* * *

The immense power coursing through Cassie was overwhelming. The intensity of it shocked her as her outstretched hand directed the flames before her. She drank it in willingly, letting it flood through her body, caressing her nerves as the dark magic spread within her. The darkness was pulsing through her, entering her blood stream and flowing through her system.

Ever so slowly, Cassie lowered her hand, watching the fires flames die down into a small flicker. Her breathing got quicker as the energy sparked through her. Cassie had never felt so powerful before. She glanced down at the symbol imprinted on her palm, her blue eyes gleaming. A small smile formed on her lips as she gently outlined the symbol with her finger. The shape tingles slightly as her finger brushed it.

Cassie knew it was wrong, but she liked it; and that's what scared her the most. She'd seen the effect it has on people, her father was a prime example of how dark magic can control a person. But the power she felt from it drew her in, it was pulling her and she was letting it. She didn't want to be like her father, but the dark magic was so addicting; once you start, it's hard to stop.

She needed a distraction. Cassie stood for a matter of moments trying to think of some sort of way to take her mind off of it.

She couldn't go see Diana; she was probably out of Chance Harbor by now. She wondered if Diana was experiencing the same power as her or if she'd even noticed the symbol engraved in her skin. She probably wasn't, considering she didn't want to give into her dark magic; but how long can she resist?

Diana's no use right now, and Faye and Melissa were off having fun somewhere embracing their individual magic. Jake… Well, Jake's been silent ever since the moment he went home and his light is off so he's probably asleep or something.

That left Adam. Adam… His name still made her heart ache. She wished the Elixir had worked on her so she didn't have to feel this way. She still didn't understand why it has worked on Adam and not on her. Maybe it was something to do with her dark magic; was it that powerful?

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly composed herself and went to the door. She opened it revealing Dawn Chamberlin.

"Hello Cassie," she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Mrs Chamberlin," Cassie replied, returning the smile but not with as much enthusiasm. "Come in."

"Thank you. And call me Dawn." She stepped over the threshold and walked into the house. Cassie smiled and motioned her through to the sitting room, offering her a seat which Dawn gladly took.

"So…" Cassie sat down opposite, leaning back into the chair. "How can I help you?"

"More like how can _I _help _you_," Dawn replied.

Cassie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Cassie… Are you okay? I mean, you're here in this house alone. You've just lost your grandmother and your father," Dawn's voice was filled with concern as she addressed the blonde whose head was bowed.

"I'm fine," Cassie looked up and attempted to give a bright smile but failed. Dawn stared at her with a look of disbelief. "Honestly."

"If you say so… I'm here if you ever need someone to go to or if you need questions answering – witch related or not," Dawn smiled showing that she sincerely meant what she said.

Cassie returned the smile genuinely. "Thanks, Dawn."

After a moment of silence, Cassie spoke up not being able to stop herself from asking. "Dawn, can I ask you something… about my mom?" she asked wearily.

"Of course, anything!"

"How did she cope with the Blake and Conant curse? She must've loved Ethan… How did she deal with it?" Cassie looked at Dawn hopefully. Dawn looked down sadly and sighed deeply.

"Cassie…" she hesitated. "There is no curse. Blackwell made it up, he was afraid of your destiny just like he was afraid of Ethan and Amelia's," Dawn admitted sorrowfully.

Cassie sat there silently, staring in astonishment at Dawn. "How… How could he do that? He sat and watched me cry…" a tear fell from her eye, anger flaring up inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Cassie…" Dawn's face was solemn.

"It's not your fault… I – I have to tell Adam…" Cassie quickly got up from her chair, wiping away the stray tears, Dawn followed swiftly.

"Listen, Cassie. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way… John fooled us all," Dawn placed her hand on Cassie's arm apologetically.

"It's okay… And yeah, he did. I was stupid enough to believe it," Cassie grabbed her coat and headed out of the door, letting Dawn exit before locking it.

"Don't say that Cassie, we all fell for it. You wanted to believe him – he's your dad. It's completely understandable. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I know… It's just I feel like it's all been my fault. People were telling me he'd not changed but I refused to believe them," Cassie looked down guiltily.

"Stop. Don't feel like that. He's gone now, okay? Don't feel guilty about it."

Cassie smiled a little. "Thank you for telling me, by the way – about the curse," Cassie smile before unlocking her car and entering it. She started the engine and waved to Dawn before driving off to find Adam.

* * *

Adam placed his hands upon the skull hesitantly and was met with an explosion of energy. His eyes widened in shock of how much power it held. A menacing smile was plastered upon his face as he embraced the energy it emitted. He caressed it gently, giving into its dark magic, letting it flow though his veins and take over his senses. He felt powerful; more powerful than he had ever felt.

His hands began to vibrate against the skull and his stomach felt like it'd been punched. He winced in pain and quickly removed his hands, staring at them in disbelief. His head was bounding and he hastily got up, wanting to get away from the skull. He leant against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, massaging his forehead in an attempt to reduce the pain.

Images flashed through his mind, images he'd never seen before; images he's _thought _he'd never seen before. They all consisted of the same thing – the same girl.

Cassie.

Cassie's smile, Cassie's laugh – Cassie's everything. The first time he saw her, their 'near kiss' in the forest, the time they _actually _kissed for the first time. The time her taught her how to serve drinks, asking her to Casino Night and stupidly saying "That's so random" when asking her on a date on Valentine's Day. The first time he told her he loved her, the first time they slept together…

He stared wide eyed at the skull upon the table. He remembered…. He remembered all the times he'd spent with Cassie, all his feelings… He remembered! The Elixir… It must've worn off or something… The skull….

"Adam? Adam, are you in here?" her voice echoed, his stomach getting that familiar feeling. It was Cassie.

"Adam..?" Cassie entered the room, eyeing the skull wearily. He eyes quickly found his, her crisp blue eyes widening in shock at his position on the floor.

"Adam! Are you okay?" She rushed over to him, bending down in front of him; her presence alone was making Adam fill with adoration. Her face was wet and her eyes were bloodshot, instantly making him concerned.

Adam slowly lifter his hand and caressed her cheek, gently wiping away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, his voice smothered with concern.

Cassie leaned into his touch. "I just found out something from Dawn… about my father."

"What about him?" Adam's voice raised slightly, his words glazed with anger.

"He lied…" Cassie began, more tears slipping down her face.

"He lied about a lot of things," Adam stated, but the look on Cassie's face made him realise it was about something else. "What did he lie about?"

Cassie hesitated. "About the curse… It doesn't exist." She looked deeply at Adam whose eyes had widened in surprise.

"What… It's not… real?" Cassie shook her head. "So we drank the Elixir for nothing? Why did he want to destroy what we had...?"

"He was afraid of our destiny, just like he was afraid of my mom's and your dad's sixteen years ago."

"Touch the skull," Adam said abruptly and Cassie's eyes widened, shocked at his sudden comment.

"What do you mean…?" Cassie asked uncertainly.

"Touch it. When I did… I don't know what happened. Its power is… mind-blowing. But then something happened. My head… was pounding; I've never felt such intense pain. But then I started remembering, Cassie, I remembered everything! Just, touch it, it removes the Elixir somehow. I remember everything and you can too. We can be together again – there's no curse!" Adam cried happily but Cassie shook her head.

"No…? What do you mean? Don't… Don't you want to remember – to be together again?" his face saddened, staring at her astonished by her response.

"Oh, Adam… The Elixir never worked on me," Cassie finally revealed after months of silence.

Adam stared at her, his mouth open slightly.

"It didn't? Why didn't you tell me?" Adam sat up a little taking her hands in his own, sparks shooting up his arms at the touch.

"It was hard enough having to deal with the fact that it worked on you and you didn't love me anymore," Cassie admitted, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Cassie," he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried on his shoulder, tears also sliding down his cheeks. He gently stroked her hair, caressing her curls and sighing in content. He'd missed this; he'd missed her – so much, it hurts. The empty feeling he'd had for the past few months had finally been filled. His missing puzzle piece had been returned – Cassie was a part of Adam and no 'curse' or Elixir could get in the way of that.

They don't know how much time had passed, but they remained in each other's arms, finally feeling at home.

"I've missed you so much," Cassie murmured against his shoulder. Adam's arms tightened around her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that, you didn't deserve it. I wish things could've been different. But, why didn't it work on you?" Adam pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes which were swimming with tears as were his.

"I'm not sure. You said the Elixir was removed when you touched the skull?" Adam nodded. "Well, maybe it has something to do with dark magic? It could be resistant to the Elixir," Cassie said thoughtfully.

"That could be it," Adam replied, nodding.

"I'm just so glad you remember," Cassie said, smiling brightly.

"I don't think I ever really forget, everything was still there but hidden, waiting to come out," Adam smiled and gently placed his forehead on hers, both of them sighing blissfully.

"I love you so much, Adam Conant," Cassie said tenderly.

"I love you too, Cassie Blake," Adam replied with as much tenderness, and leaned in, connecting his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. Cassie kissed back eagerly, missing the touch of his lips on hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair and he was doing to same with hers. The kiss became more heated, passion pulsing through their bodies. Adam pulled away reluctantly, grinning up at the girl whom he was madly in love with. She returned his smile, letting out a small giggle causing him to laugh lightly at how adorable she was.

"God, I love you so much, Cassie."

"I'm so glad we can be together again." Cassie replied, grasping his hand in her own.

"So, we're together again? A real couple?"

"Yes; the way it should be," she smiled sweetly at him and reattached her lips with his.

* * *

_**Well, that's it guys! I hope you liked it! I miss these two so much! **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Spread the magic and review! :) Pretty please? Your opinions mean the world to me! **_


End file.
